


Winter's Bite

by sagely_sea



Series: Half-Fae Detective Protecting the World! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fic Exchange, Half-Fae!Keith, He's trouble but worth it, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Paranormal Detective, Vampire!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Paranormal Detective and half-fae Keith and his partner, Hunk, have been hired by Sorcerer Iverson to investigate the attacks on several sorcerers training at his academy. They've been drained of energy and power and can't remember how it happened.Their investigation brings them to the attention of the master vampire of the city, Shiro. He might be handsome and charming but in Keith's mind, nothing but trouble can follow when a master vampire is involved.





	Winter's Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpendingExodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpendingExodus/gifts).



> This was written as a pinch hit fic for the @VLDexchange on tumblr and is for @ImpendingExodus. I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my beta, @coppertellurium, who helped me catch typos and other mistakes.

“Morning, boss. Today, I’ve prepared a delectable quiche filled with seasonal root vegetables and look, I even cut them into cute shapes,” Hunk said as he held up a plate with a large piece of quiche on it, star shaped vegetables just barely visible in them. 

“Uh… great. Thanks. You know you aren’t my cook, right?” Keith asked. That didn’t stop him from taking the quiche. He tried damn hard to be a morning person and took his morning routine seriously, but he still rarely had time for breakfast so he took his breakfast to his desk to sit and eat it.

“Well, yeah. But if I don’t feed you, who will? And your mother probably knows about five hundred ways to kill me if don’t make sure you’re staying healthy,” Hunk said. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. She can only kill you once. I guess unless she hired a necromancer to bring you back to kill you again. Seems a waste of a necromancer’s skills though,” Keith said as he pondered if his mother really would find it worth it or not to do that. 

“You are not helping. And you know I enjoy cooking.”

“Was I supposed to help?” Keith asked around a mouthful of quiche. 

“Helping is your line of work.”

Keith just smiled and continued eating. Hunk just muttered complaints about spoiled Fae nobility as he got himself settled with his own slice of quiche. 

“So, any messages for us?” Keith asked when they’d both finished their breakfast and he had moved onto coffee. 

“No. And if we don’t get anyone coming in today, we’re not going to make enough to pay the rent,” Hunk pointed out. 

It’s not like Keith didn’t have the money. But that wasn’t the point. He wanted to prove he could do this. That he could help others and that it was something that was needed in this world and could also be, if not profitable, at least sustainable. 

He had made a deal with his family that if if he couldn’t bring his business into the black by the end of his first year here, then he’d have to go back to the Fae realm. He’d come in May and already the air was turning cold and threatening to snow. He was sure the humans would enjoy snow for the holidays but to Keith, all it signalled was a ticking clock getting closer to his deadline. 

So far, they’d only had one profitable month and that wasn’t nearly enough to convince anyone in his family that this would work. 

He sighed and let his head drop to his desk as he sighed again. It’s not like he wanted people to start suffering. But he wouldn’t mind it if a few rich people could encounter a few easy to solve problems they wanted him to help with. Was that really too much to ask for? 

He heard the chime of the bell that hung above his door and his head shot up. He took in the sight of a well dressed older man entering their tiny office. Had his wishes been granted already? That was easy. He didn’t even have to make a deal with a demon or hunt down a genie. 

“Are you the paranormal detectives?” He asked as he eyed them both up. Keith had a feeling that they did not pass muster but the guy hadn’t turned to leave yet so there was still a chance they could get him to give them the case. 

“We are. I’m Keith and this is my partner, Hunk,” Keith said and gestured for the man to take one of the customer seats on the other side of his desk. “How can we help you today?”

“I’m Sorcerer Iverson. I run the magic academy in the area. Lately, several of my charges have gone missing for a time. And when they’ve returned they’ve been drained of magical energy. At first, we thought the students were toying with higher level magics they shouldn’t be messing with. It happens more often than we’d like, but we think it’s something more now.” 

Keith was intrigued. Normally, an academy had plenty of staff to help resolve most problems in house. It had to be something that had all the sorcerers on staff baffled to make Iverson come to him. “Have their magical reserves recovered since their return to you?” 

“A little, but it’s slow going and we’re not sure they’ll ever reach the point they were at before. One of our most promising students was the first to be afflicted and you would think he’s a first year novice for what he’s able do now,” Iverson said. 

“That’s definitely not normal,” Hunk said. He was typing up notes on his laptop as Iverson spoke. “Sorcerer’s have access to a deep well of power. And can tap into even more around them. If they use up all of their own energies, they should be able to absorb others. Or take like a fancy energy potion or something, right?” 

“That is correct. But nothing seems to be working. We questioned all of the students affected and they assure us that they weren’t working on anything inappropriate. In fact, they all said they had gone out to enjoy themselves in town when it happened. Their memories are unfortunately, but not surprisingly, lacking for the finer details of what they did and who they may have met. None of the spells we’ve cast seem to be working to bring it back either.” 

Keith nodded and started considering just what type of creature was preying on sorcerers in training. Magic users were always tasty treats. And high level human ones were prime candidates. Humans tended to be easier to take out than other species and sorcerers packed a punch magic wise. 

“Do they at least remember where they were going that night?” Keith asked. 

Iverson nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over. It was a list of several popular places to hang out at in town for those of a paranormal disposition. It would certainly be a start. 

“And my partner will want to interview those affected. Even if they don’t remember anything. Any detail could lead to a break in the case,” Keith said. 

Iverson didn’t look thrilled about that one but finally nodded. “Whatever you need. We want this solved and hopefully fixed.”

Keith assumed that meant that powerful and influential parents of Iverson’s students were putting pressure on him. That worked for him. It meant that Iverson would probably be willing to pay a higher fee. 

“Hunk will discuss payment options with you while you two head back to the academy. I’m going to start investigating these places,” Keith said. He focused on the power inside of him and sent out a silent call to his companion. In a flash, Kosmo, his loyal pet appeared in the office. 

“You have a cosmic wolf?” Iverson said, shock clearly on his face as he stared at the large and impressive beast. “He’s gorgeous.” 

“Yeah. But watch out. He’s a little drooly.” He held back a laugh as Iverson’s eyes tracked to Kosmo’s mouth but so far Kosmo seemed to be drool free. 

“Where did you even find one? I thought they were extinct,” Iverson said, reaching out very carefully to pet Kosmo. It seemed that while he was a boring and pretentious sorcerer type, he was also a dog person. Maybe Keith wouldn’t write him off as completely annoying. 

“Obviously not extinct. And he found me.” In the fae realm when he was off on one of his adventures. His family would say it was off when he was rebelling against his duties but they enjoyed complaining about his unruly ways. 

“So I see.” 

“Hunk. Message me when you’re done with the students. I’m going to want you for a couple places on the list.”

“Sure. Come on, Sorcerer Iverson, let’s go talk to your charges.” 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Keith was only half-fae and as such, he had a lot but not all of the Fae’s abilities. One of the things he, annoyingly, didn’t get was the ability to teleport. But with Kosmo at his side, it was something he didn’t have to worry about. He gave Kosmo’s ears a good scratch as they left the coffee house and arrived in front of a popular club. It catered to a very specific crowd and it wasn’t a place that Keith really wanted to be at, but it was on his list so he was going to have to tamp down his annoyance and head in. But first he’d take a look around the perimeter as he waited for Hunk. 

Fifteen minutes later and he’d found nothing but at least Hunk was waiting for him out front now. “Anything?” He asked. 

“Nothing useful. They headed out. Got separated from their friends if they were out with any. And then woke up in their beds feeling terrible. They looked pretty terrible, too. Not a vampire though. No bite marks anywhere. The doctor on staff said it was one of the first things he checked. He knows vampires like the spiciness of magic in blood,” Hunk said. 

Keith sighed. So far they’d managed to find nothing that Iverson hadn’t told them. If they didn’t find anything in the vampire run club, they’d have to hit the streets and be forced to question as many people as they could about this new threat. It wasn’t something Keith was looking forward to.

He wanted to help people, but his dream of being a detective seemed a lot more glamorous in his mind. He didn’t realize just how much paperwork and boring questions were involved in it. 

“So… are we going in? I have to say, I don’t like it. They’ll know we’re fae,” Hunk said. He was half-fae and half-brownie which was why he was always happy cooking and fussing about keeping the office tidy. But it also meant he wasn’t the type of fae that went looking for fights. 

And Hunk was right, the vampires would be able to smell what they were and they’d be eager for a taste. If sorcerer blood was spicy and delicious, fae blood was a rare delicacy meant to be savoured. 

Keith wasn’t worried. Well, mostly not worried. He was more than willing to stab anyone who got too fangy and even his half-fae skills were enough to counter a vampire’s charming ones. We’ll be fine. We’ll stick together, ask some questions and get out. It’s one of their public fronts. We’re not invading their private lairs so they have no reason to be on the offensive.” 

And just because they were going to what was basically a paranormal fetish bar for vampire lovers it didn’t mean they were giving permission to everyone in there to have a snack. Vampires were still supposed to ask before biting. At least if the master vampire lived up to his reputation. 

“Come on. Let’s get this over with. I’m not feeling very optimistic, which means we’ll be spending all tomorrow traipsing around town asking questions.” 

“Yay. Can’t wait,” Hunk said, his voice dripping with enough sarcasm to drown in. Keith gave a small laugh as he walked to the door, ignoring the line of people waiting to head in. 

“There’s a line,” The bouncer at the door said. 

“Not for me,” Keith said and pulled out one of his business cards. “I’m here following a lead.” 

He could tell the vampire wanted to say no and tell him to get lost but he also knew the vampire could smell his fae blood and wasn’t willing to either piss off a fae or turn away such a treat. 

“Fine. But make it quick and stay out of trouble.” He paused and seemed to have just noticed the large cosmic wolf standing behind Keith. “The dog stays out here.” 

“No problem.” Keith didn’t plan to linger and since he didn’t think the vampires were actually involved he shouldn’t even have to worry about causing trouble for once. Hopefully. Trouble was pretty good at finding him as Hunk liked to remind him. But it’s not like he was looking for it tonight. “And the wolf can wait at home.” Keith turned to Kosmo and gave him another ear scratch and nuzzle before sending him on his way. He’d call for him if he needed a lift home or a quick escape. But he was pretty sure everyone in the club and Kosmo would both be happier with him at home. 

The club was suitably gothic chic and the music being played was loud enough to be felt in his bones. His enhanced hearing meant he’d be able to hear any answers people gave him but it also meant he’d be leaving here with a headache.

He disliked clubs because they were noisy, smelly, and overflowing with idiotic people. Add in the extra element of vampires and Keith was wishing the sorcerers could have stuck to the coffee shops. 

He wasn’t scared of vampires. Generally, even a half-fae could easily hold their own against a vampire. But around a group of vampires? They’d hunt together in a pack. And if their leader was half as strong or as old as rumours around the area said, then he’d be able to lead them efficiently. 

If things went South, Keith wasn’t sure he’d be able to get him and Hunk out of here and that was what was truly setting him on edge. Even more than the horrible music. 

He and Hunk started with trying to interview people together but they seemed to make people nervous when they both approached someone to talk to. So they reluctantly decided to split up but they tried to keep each other in their line of sight. 

It was just about time for them to check back in with each other to see if they found anything when the air in the room shifted. The humans and most paranormals in the club didn’t seem to notice but there was suddenly a tension to the vampires and Keith felt like his hair on his arms was trying to stand on end. Something strong and powerful had just entered the room. 

Keith wasn’t a coward, but it would probably be wise to find Hunk before they ran across the source of that power. And Keith’s money was on it being the master vampire. They shouldn’t expect trouble from him, but it also wasn’t something Keith wanted to risk in the middle of an investigation. 

He turned around to start heading toward where he last saw Hunk but found himself facing a tall, broad-shouldered man with grey eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. “Excuse me,” He said, attempting to step around the guy who was clearly a vampire and the source of that frightening power. 

“I think we should talk before you go,” He said in what could almost be called a friendly tone if it weren’t for the hint of steel beneath it. 

“I think I’ve done enough talking for one night.” Keith gave his arm a tug, trying to free it. 

And then Keith could have slapped himself for how that sounded as he noticed the vampire give him a once over. “It’s a bit sudden… but you do smell intriguing. Fae and…?” 

“None of your business,” Keith said. He finally managed to tug his arm free but he was sure it was more because the vampire decided to let him go more than from his struggles actually working. 

“Maybe. But you asking questions in one of my businesses is. Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Keith sighed. Apparently escaping with Hunk wasn’t going to happen. He could sense his partner lurking nearby. Probably freaking out but too loyal to actually flee which was nice but not a lot of help right now. So Keith guessed it was probably time to play nice. Maybe he’d even get some answers. Though in his experience the older a paranormal, the more of an ass they were. 

“I’m Keith. I’m a paranormal detective.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a case that held his business cards. He passed it over to the vampire who took it and glanced at it before tucking it away in one of his own pockets. 

“And what is a paranormal detective doing here?” 

Keith didn’t like talking about his cases so openly but a quick glance around showed all of the vampires actively and purposefully not listening to whatever was going on between him and the tall guy. Definitely the master vampire then, or a high ranking one. Keith sort of hoped it was the master vampire. Because he didn’t want to think of a vampire being in town who could control this guy. 

“Working a case. Some sorcerers have run into a bit of trouble after visiting here and we’re looking into leads.” 

“And of course you think the vampires did it.” The vampire sounded and looked unimpressed at that. 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. “Actually, no. We don’t. They were drained of energy, not blood. And there’s no bite marks, not even healed ones.” 

Keith took satisfaction in the look of surprise on the other man’s face at his answer. 

“Drained of energy? But still alive?” 

“Yeah. Why? Do you know something?” 

“Come with me,” The vampire said. He reached out to take Keith’s arm again but this time he ducked away before he could be grabbed. 

“I don’t like being dragged around by strangers. Who are you?” He could guess all day. But he wanted to know for sure just who and what he was dealing with. 

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, Master vampire of the area. You can call me Shiro,” Shiro said, giving a smile that would have been friendly if it didn’t have so much fang to it. 

“And where are we going?” 

“The manager’s office. We need to talk,” Shiro said. He didn’t attempt to grab Keith’s arm again instead he just turned and started walking away. 

Keith really had no choice but to follow him, but he did wave an arm at Hunk to tell him to catch up. “Seems I have a meeting with the master vampire,” Keith said. Shiro could probably hear him but it didn’t really matter. 

“Uh… do you think this is a good idea? It was supposed to be a quick information gathering stop… not whatever this might be…” Hunk gestured at Shiro’s back. 

“We’re not here to cause trouble for his clan. He has no reason to do anything. And it seems like he might have information,” Keith said making sure to keep his voice calm. Shiro really did have no reason to attack him. But vampires weren’t always known for being the most rational of creatures and he grew up being told to watch out for any paranormal that might find him particularly tasty.

“Yeah… right… not here to cause trouble… everything will be fine. Have you met you yet?” Hunk asked and Keith huffed. 

“I’m not that bad! Go keep looking for information. I’ll be back.” He nudged Hunk away and ran a few steps to catch up to Shiro. 

“Boyfriend?” Shiro asked.

“Partner,” Keith corrected. And he looked over at Shiro to see him looking at him in confusion. And then he realized that partner could also mean boyfriend. And he thought the Fae were bad for playing word games. “Work partner.” 

“Good,” Shiro said and started up the stairs at the back. 

“Good?” 

“It’s wise to have backup. And now I don’t need to kill him.” 

Keith was nodding along until the last part and then he stopped suddenly as the words registered. “What?! Why would you kill him?” His hands hovered at his side, ready to call forth his blade if needed. Shiro, who had finished going up the stairs, looked over his shoulder at him at his outburst. 

“It’s not an issue, don’t worry about it.” Shiro looked away quickly and Keith had the feeling that the vampire was embarrassed… or maybe uncomfortable. That was strange. 

“I don’t like people threatening my friends,” Keith said. He reluctantly finished climbing the stairs though. Right now, Shiro was their best lead. 

“It wasn’t a threat,” Shiro said. He opened the door to the office at the top of the stairs. The man, well vampire, inside of it immediately snapped to attention when he noticed just who had entered the office. 

“Sir?” He asked as he stood up from his chair. 

“I need the office, Kinkade. Go find the other fae. See if he needs help,” Shiro said. 

Kinkade stood from the desk and gave Shiro a nod that was almost a bow before heading to the door. He paused for just a second in front of Keith but Keith returned the scrutiny with a bored look. He may doubt his skills when it came to taking down a master vampire like Shiro, but he could handle Kinkade. 

Once the door was closed, Shiro moved to the desk and sat on the edge of it. “Sorry about that. I wanted privacy and Kinkade’s office is enchanted to be soundproof,” Shiro explained. 

And that would explain the tingle that washed over his spine as the door closed and the sudden silence now filing the room. It was impressive spell work but vampire clans run well were known to be profitable and they could afford to pay for good spell work. 

“You must need to tell me something important then,” Keith said. He casually reached out with his mind and felt Kosmo answer back. Good. The room was spelled for privacy but not so much as to block all communications. 

“I do. Sorcerers aren’t the only ones who have been attacked.” 

“What? Who else wa-vampires?!” Keith wondered if the creature attacking the sorcerers might start escalating but he thought in terms of frequency of attack or power stolen. He didn’t think that they would target different paranormal creatures. 

Vampires didn’t have magic in the same way sorcerers did but they were certainly magical creatures and had skills inherent to their race. Also, the energy that animated them could probably be accessed and drained if someone was dedicated enough. 

“Exactly. The first attack was four days ago and the second was yesterday. I should have been able to cure them from attacks but nothing has worked so far,” Shiro said. 

The master vampire seemed quite upset that his powers had no effect on his clan members. Keith could understand the concern. Vampires might be bastards to most everyone else but they were extremely loyal to those in their own clan and under their care. Also, a master vampire as strong as Shiro should be able to revive vampires under them from even the gravest of injuries. 

“That shouldn’t be possible.”

“That’s what we thought. But nothing I do is working. Even feeding them my blood had no noticeable effect.” 

Keith blinked. That wasn’t good. A master vampire’s blood was potent. It was one of the ingredients called for in some top tier spell casting. A mouthful of it could also heal even humans from serious harm or boost abilities of paranormal creatures for days if not weeks. 

“Are they unconscious?” Keith asked. Maybe it was because he couldn’t get them to drink. 

“They were when we found them but woke up shortly after. But they remain weaker than even a newborn vampire. One of them was over fifty,” Shiro said. 

Vampires started counting age again after being reborn. So to be a vampire of fifty meant that their powers should have been somewhat substantial. They also should have been trained enough to notice someone approaching or threatening them. “Let me guess… the older vampire was attacked second?” 

“Yes. I’ve warned the clan to be vigilant and not travel alone but there’s not much else I can do without knowing what we’re facing,” Shiro said. 

“So you’re looking to hire me?” Keith asked. He would help regardless since he was already solving this problem for the sorcerers but he also wasn’t going to overlook the chance to get his business well into the black. Vampires had money. They could afford his fees. And if he was working for Shiro, he was sure the vampire’s support would come in handy. 

“To start with.” 

“To start with?” Well that didn’t sound ominous at all. 

Shiro gave a small chuckle and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. Keith hadn’t even seen the man move from his spot on the desk. “Don’t look so worried. It’s nothing bad. But I think it should wait until after my clan is safe.” 

“I’m not worried. And let’s go see these vampires of yours. See if they can tell us anything useful,” Keith said. 

“They don’t remember anything and they were both heading home from work,” Shiro said. 

Keith sighed. He hadn’t really expected them to remember much since the sorcerers didn’t. But vampires often had better defenses against mind alterations. And Shiro, as their master, should have been able to search their mind for the memories even if the vampires couldn’t access it themselves. “This is getting tricky. I’m assuming you tried to find their memories?” He asked. Shiro nodded. “Damn. This is high level magic if they’re erasing memories completely.”

“Demon?” Shiro asked. 

“Maybe…” It would fit the high level of magic and skill needed. And demons tended to get obsessed over things and one getting hooked on energy wouldn’t be a surprise. But a lot of the other signs were missing. Also, demons weren’t known for being subtle. And this was definitely subtle if it’d been going on for weeks now and the whole paranormal community wasn’t in an uproar about it. 

“Fae?” Shiro asked again. 

“Anything’s possible with the fae,” Keith said. But they tended to stick to their own realm. And the ones that did come over were more interested in fun or playing tricks. Some of which did go a bit too far but this seemed methodical and that made him think it probably wasn’t a fae. Besides, what did a fae need with energy? 

“What about the other half of your nature?” Shiro asked leaning into his personal space and getting far too close to his neck. 

“Definitely not. And would you stop that. You’re like an untrained wolf pup,” Keith said and nudged Shiro away. A part of him didn’t exactly mind that Shiro was getting all up close and personal but vampires had bad news written all over them and even if the master vampire seemed nice and was twenty kinds of handsome, it was still bad news. 

“Are you going to tell me what you are?” Shiro asked. 

Keith smirked at the question. It seemed not even powerful, and presumably old as dirt, vampires could figure out what he was. He bet it was driving him nuts. “No. And I still want to meet the vampires who were attacked. Any detail could be useful.” 

“Alright. They’re being monitored by some of my most trusted vampires. I’ll let them know we’re coming.” Shiro pulled out his phone and Keith took the chance to study the master vampire as he messaged whoever they were about to go visit. 

It was only then that he noticed that one of the vampire’s hands and possibly his arm, wasn’t flesh and bone. Interesting. Obviously a story there but not likely one he was going to get without sharing his own. Not worth it. He bet he could find some clan members willing to gossip if he really wanted to find out. 

Shiro, even when doing something as modern and human as texting, had an old world air to him and a type of grace and stillness to him that even the most talented of dancers would never hope to possess. Not as much gracefulness as a fae, of course, but that was probably because Shiro’s gracefulness was just a thin veneer covering the face of a pure hunter. Fae could choose to be evil or cruel, but they didn’t need to hunt to survive like a vampire did. 

“Alright. Let’s go,” Shiro said. And Keith startled lightly since he’d been lost in his thoughts about Shiro and vampires. 

“Sure. But Hunk’s coming.” His friend would never forgive him if he not only left with the master vampire to some unknown location but also abandoned him at a vampire bar. 

“Who?” Shiro asked. 

“My partner.” 

Shiro nodded and Keith relaxed a little. Shiro was still a dangerous mystery but he seemed intent on finding whatever was harming paranormals and Keith could respect that. And if he was willing to let Keith bring along his partner it was another sign that he wanted to be trusted. 

Keith left the office with Shiro and they easily collected Hunk and said farewell to Kinkade before Shiro grabbed ahold of each of them teleported them somewhere else. 

-0-0-0-0-

“I think I’m going to hurl,” Hunk said as they shimmered back into existence and he staggered away from Shiro. He hunched over and took in deep gasping breaths. 

“Is he okay?” Shiro asked looking at Hunk in concern. “Most people don’t react like that when I transport them.” 

Keith felt pleasantly tingly all over if a little wobbly on his feet and imagined that was more of the usual reaction. Hunk just was Hunk. Most things tended to make him want to hurl. “He’s used to moving on his own,” Keith said in explanation not wanting to embarrass his friend by sharing how things like riding the bus made him want to hurl when they first arrived in the human realm. 

He let go of Shiro, awkward that he had still been holding on and hadn’t even noticed it, and walked over to Hunk to rub his back and send a jolt of his powers through him. 

“Thanks,” Hunk said after a moment. He straightened up and looked a lot less green. 

“Don’t mention it,” Keith said. He then looked around where they were and noted that it seemed to be a foyer of an old-fashioned house though it had the look and feel of an office lobby more than an entrance to a family home. He looked back at Shiro, who seemed content for the moment to watch them, or more specifically watch him. It was a good thing that Hunk was still too out of it to catch the look Shiro was sending him. He didn’t need Hunk trying to defend his honour or anything weird. He could defend himself… and he stupidly and annoyingly wasn’t sure he wanted defending from Shiro. “So where are we exactly?” Best to stay on business and keep his thoughts off of non-work related trouble. 

“We’re at the Holt’s. It’s where the two injured vampires are staying so we can keep an eye on them,” Shiro said. 

Shiro gave the door to the left side a light knock before opening and gesturing for the two fae to proceed him. Hunk gave him a nervous look but followed along behind Keith as he strode into the next room. 

It seemed to be a waiting room but one that put comfort above cramming people into the space. The welcoming decor didn’t stop the light scent of antiseptics and blood from lingering in the air though. “Is this a doctor’s office?” He asked. Vampires were pretty sturdy creatures but even they required assistance to make sure everything healed as it should and healed quickly. 

“Of a sort. The Holts are all geniuses and specialize in medicine, magic, and science. It’s a rare mix in our world and highly useful,” Shiro said. The pride he felt about the Holts was clear in his voice and Keith guessed that he had either known this family for a long time or they were part of the elite vampires that helped Shiro enforce his rule over his clan. 

“That’s actually impressive,” Hunk said. 

“Matt, I brought guests,” Shiro said as he keyed in numbers on the lock pad beside the door and let them into it. 

Keith was pretty sure the warning was unnecessary since if they were part of the clan, they were vampires, and easily able to pick up his and Hunk’s pulse. It was nice that the master vampire had manners though. 

“Oh you did. Pretty guests, too,” Keith assumed the one called Matt said as he strode over to them, eyeing up both him and Hunk. “And they’re not trying to kill you? That’s weird. You’re not trying to kill him, right?” Matt turned from teasing Shiro to grinning at the two of them and Keith gave him a perplexed look. 

“No,” He finally said as he realized that Matt was actually waiting for an answer. 

“Are you his date then? I keep telling him he needs to get out more. Date people who aren’t trying to kill him. You’d think that’d be easy but the la-” 

“Matt, enough,” Shiro said. His tone was commanding but his face looked pain. Keith bet if the master vampire had recently fed he’d be blushing, too. 

“I don’t know. I’m pretty interested in knowing about this last date of yours,” Keith said. And it was such a bad idea to tease and flirt but he couldn’t help it. 

“Uh guys… we’re here to work. You know, save the paranormals from the energy-sucking monster,” Hunk interrupted. 

It was for the best, but Keith still wanted to find out about some of Shiro’s dating history. Just to tease him. For no other reason, of course 

“You brought outsiders in to help with clan issues?” Matt asked surprised. 

“Whatever attacked our vampires attacked several sorcerers first. And I’d be a fool to have paranormal detectives in my territory and not take advantage of their services.” The last few words were dripping with innuendo as Shiro’s gaze found his. 

“Yeah… no. No taking advantage of services. We were hired by the sorcerers. We’re just doing our job,” Hunk said giving Keith a hard nudge to knock him out of the staring contest he was stuck in. 

He cleared his throat and tried to act casual. “But we’re willing to be hired on by the vampires to help expedite the case,” Keith said. 

“What are two fae doing running around as detectives?” A fifth and feminine voice said. She stepped out from behind the screen dividers that were segmenting the larger room into smaller areas.

It only took one glance to tell that she and Matt were related. Probably siblings. “Making an honest living,” Keith replied easily. He’d had to face off against much tougher critics than a tiny vampire about his career choice. 

“Can they be trusted, you know what fae are like,” The girl said again, this time directing her question to Shiro. They were definitely close if her and Matt were comfortable being so casual with the master vampire and even question his decisions. 

“They’re half fae. I’m sure their other halves temper them,” Shiro said

“What are their other halves?” 

Matt gave a pointed sniff at the question and then a second one as he considered Keith. “The big guy is half brownie… not sure about this one. I’ve never smelled blood like that before. What do you think, Pidge?”

Pidge? What kind of name was that? And why were these vampires just smelling them? They were worse than a pack of were-shifters. “It’s rude to smell people. At least to be so obvious about it.” Because paranormals would always reach out with whatever senses they had to identify people they came across. It just was the sensible thing to do when a wrong comment or move could piss someone off and lead to a fight.

“It’s rude to hide what you are,” Pidge countered. 

“I’m not. I’m a half-fae paranormal detective.” Nobody ever said he had to name what the other half was. And he wished the vampires good luck in guessing. 

“Shiro! That’s not fair. What is he?” She asked. 

“I don’t know either,” Shiro said seeming more amused by all of this than annoyed. He was definitely a bit of a weird vampire master, especially for all the power that radiated off of him. 

“Can’t you make him tell us?” 

“I don’t know if my powers would work on the fae and I’d rather prefer he help us than try to kill us.” 

“Ohhh so he might still try to kill you yet? I knew it was too good to be true when you said they weren’t,” Matt chimed in. 

“Not helping. And we’re here on business,” Hunk reminded them.

“You know… you could try if you want to,” Keith said. 

“Keith, no. That’s a bad idea,” Hunk said. 

Keith shrugged. He doubted the vampire could get him to blink let alone spill his secrets. But the vampire trying would let him get a better idea of his powers and skills. Besides, if by chance Shiro did get him talking, he was sure Hunk would stop things before anything important was aid. 

“R-really?” Shiro said. “You’d let me attempt to manipulate your mind?” A vampire’s ability to charm and persuade their meals was one of the things that made them such good hunters and survivors. And the older the vampire, the more power they normally had. 

“Sure. Consider it a show of trust,” Keith said. 

“Ohh this is going to be good. Just remember not to go all in at once, Shiro. Remember what happened with the troll?” 

“Wait. What happened with the troll? Keith, something happened with a troll. You sure you want to do this?” 

“Hunk. Don’t worry about it. Trolls have big but empty brains and no defenses. I’ll be fine. Now be quiet.” 

“Why do I think that when you say you’re his partner, you really mean boss,” Shiro said as he moved closer to Keith. 

“I do sign his paychecks,” Keith said. Or he would if they actually made any decent money. But he did pay for everything they needed which was basically the same thing. “Anything you need me to do for this? I’ve never let a vampire try to read my mind before.”

“Just relax,” Shiro said. He brought his left hand up to Keith’s face and cradled his head gently in it. They stared into each other’s eyes and Keith was mesmerized by the flash of purple glow in the dark grey. He felt a tingle of Shiro’s power slither down his spine and through his body. In contrast to Shiro’s fingers, his powers felt warm and inviting and he found himself leaning in to Shiro’s touch. 

“What’s your name?” Shiro asked. 

Keith saw no reason not to answer and wasn’t sure how this was going to prove Shiro’s influence over him. “It’s Keith.” 

“What’s your full name?” 

“You’re going to have to work harder than that,” Keith said. He didn’t even feel the slightest desire to share his name that time. 

Shiro’s eyes flashed more vividly and Keith was entranced by them. He’d never seen power move in someone’s eyes quite like that before. “What branch of the fae do you belong to?” 

This time, Keith felt a desire to answer. He waited a second to make sure he could resist answering if he wanted to and then opened his mouth to share a little bit of the full answer. “I’m part of the winter court.” He heard Hunk make a noise but he didn’t see the big deal in sharing. The fae had intermingled with each other and other races a lot over the years but in general the summer court fae were still tall, lithe, beautiful and gentle looking. Winter fae came in much more of a variety of looks. Considering his shorter stature and Hunk’s broader and wider one, there was no way they were summer. 

“What branch of the winter court?” Shiro asked. 

“Secret,” Keith said right away despite a part of him wanting to share exactly where he came from. That was certainly Shiro’s influence. 

“You’re stubborn.” 

“I know. Any other questions?” Keith asked. He knew there had to be one more since Shiro hadn’t asked the one they started this for.

“Will you let me taste your blood?” Shiro asked. 

Keith startled but didn’t break away from Shiro’s gaze locked on his. That wasn’t a question he had been expecting. “I would if you’re dying… maybe in bed,” Keith said and then felt himself blush. Okay. He definitely didn’t mean to say that. Hadn’t even noticed Shiro influencing his thoughts on that one. The first half, yeah, sure. He was a detective. He was here to help people. But the bed thing… that was embarrassing. 

Shiro’s growing smirk at his words wasn’t helping either because it made him want to kiss him or punch him. Maybe both. And he was pretty sure both those reactions were purely him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, my delicious Keith, what are you? Fae and? Whose blood runs through your veins?” Shiro asked. 

Unlike the other question where he answered right away, he could feel Shiro’s will forcing him to answer this time. It seemed the more closely guarded a secret, the harder it was for Shiro to get him to share. 

“Mine. Now are you done?” He asked. 

Surprisingly, Shiro’s smirk didn’t disappear even though he could hear Pidge and Matt actually groaning in frustration at Keith not answering. 

“I was so sure you had him after he admitted to wanting you to bite him in bed,” Matt said. 

“Me, too.” 

Shiro didn’t seem to be paying them any attention though. His gaze was still locked on Keith’s and he was bringing up his other hand, was it bionic, to the other side of his face. “Would you be interested in going for a drink when this case is solved?” Shiro asked. 

Keith frowned and then checked several times to make sure that his inner defences were holding and that Shiro wasn’t exerting any influence on him. Shiro’s eyes were also back to their normal colour, the purple lightning zinging through them once more dormant. But that didn’t make sense. Because he really wanted to say yes. And he knew how much of a bad idea that was. 

“Perhaps I’ll ask again later,” Shiro whispered and then brought his forehead down to rest against Keith’s for just a fraction of a moment. “Time to work.” He released Keith and stepped back so suddenly that it was like he had never been there. 

“You okay?” Hunk asked quietly as he moved beside Keith. 

“Yeah. Fine.” Why wouldn’t he be? He didn’t spill any secrets and he hadn’t actually agreed to a post case date with the master vampire. Even if he had wanted to. 

He stepped away from Hunk and walked up to the three vampires who were watching them and could obviously hear everything they said. “So, where are they?” Keith asked. 

“This way. We’re keeping them for monitoring since we’ve currently exhausted ideas on what we can do for them,” Pidge said. She led them behind the first of the partitions past some interesting contraptions and past another barrier that was spelled with runes that were clearly similar to the privacy ones back at the office.

“Robert, I brought someone to see you,” Shiro said as he moved toward the bed where the vampire was propped up on pillows reading. 

“Master Shiro,” The vampire said. He quickly put the book aside and gave an awkward looking bow to Shiro who quickly reached out to push him back against the pillows. 

“None of that. You need to conserve your energy,” He said. “This is Keith. He’s a paranormal detective. He’s going to ask some questions and I want you to answer everything as truthfully as you can.” 

The younger vampire stared at his master for a moment, probably surprised at being told to be so open with someone outside of the clan but he finally nodded. “Of course.”

“Hi, Robert. We’re going to start with easy questions and move on from there. So first, how old are you?” 

Keith could see Hunk pull out his phone, ready to record the interview in case they wanted to look back on anything. Perfect. 

“I’m fifty-three.”

“And how long have you been working for the clan?”

“About twenty years. I was training under my sire before that.”

“I encourage sires in my clan to keep a close bond with their children for at least the first two to three decades to ensure they’ve imparted as much knowledge and skill onto them as possible. It’s not always an easy transition for those that are turned,” Shiro explained when he noticed Keith’s curious look. 

“Alright. Makes sense. And where is your sire now?”

“Probably at home with his new childe. They both came to visit earlier though.”

“And did you drink from him?” 

“Yes. And I even drank from Master Shiro, but neither had the healing effect on me they should have. Am I going to be broken forever?” Robert asked. 

“You’re not broken,” Shiro said adamantly. 

Keith wasn’t sure he could fully agree with that. Robert still probably looked as young as he did when he was initially turned. But he looked more sallow and tired than a vampire should. And if his energy was so low that he couldn’t use his charming skills, hunting was going to be difficult for him from now on. Though Keith supposed in a caring and large clan like the one that Shiro seemed to run it would not be the death sentence it could have been. 

“When we find who did this and how, there’s a chance we can reverse it,” Keith said. It wasn’t a full endorsement but Keith hated giving false hope.

“So you’re not sure you can fix this?” Robert asked, clearly Shiro’s words weren’t doing much to bolster him. 

“No. But if you trust me to exam you, it could give me a better idea of what we’re dealing with.” 

Hunk said he hadn’t been able to pick up anything specific or useful from the sorcerers but Hunk also didn’t share his affinity for healing. Perhaps he would find something they could use. 

Robert looked over at Shiro who nodded and then gave a sigh before nodding at Keith. “What do you need me to do?” 

“I need your hand,” Keith said and held his out for Robert to place his own in. 

Keith took a calming breath to help focus his somewhat neglected powers and channelled the energies into Robert. He flinched at what he saw and felt. Robert’s energies looked like they’d been clawed at and ripped apart and they were frayed and tattered in his mind. Keith wouldn’t even know where to begin for knitting it all back together. 

He sunk deeper into Robert with his powers to look at his physical form and other than the exhaustion and the weaker energies, he was fine. He was still able to digest food, and enough of the core vampire energies that animated him and kept him alive were working. There was no reason that Robert wouldn’t continue living for a very long time. He just would likely never grow stronger as a vampire should. 

Curious to see just how Robert’s energies would react, he tried pouring a little of his healing touch into him. It shimmered around the torn edges and mended it slightly but the devastation was too great for him to make much of a difference. It did let him get a better feel for the injury though and there was something about the traces of foreignness to Robert’s energies that felt familiar. 

Pouring a little more healing power into Robert as he pondered that he eventually retreated from Robert and back into himself. Healing, even a simple investigative look like that, left him vulnerable as he had to fully concentrate on the person he was helping. It was one of the reasons he didn’t like doing it very often. But he trusted Hunk to watch his back and right now the case was more important than his discomfort. 

Keith released Robert’s hand and then stretched a little, still trying to figure out everything he saw and felt. 

“So? Did you learn anything?” Pidge asked.

Keith had nearly forgotten she was there and looked back over at her. “A few things. Though I’m not sure how useful they are to the case,” He said. He then turned back to Robert and took his hand again. He then quietly apologized to him and explained about the damage he saw and how it would affect him. 

Robert was somber by the end but looked relieved to know he’d still continue on living. 

“Don’t worry Robert. The clan will take care of you and Rose. It’s what we’re here for,” Shiro said. And Robert gave him a thankful but tired smile. 

“Before I go. Shiro said your memory was wiped. Do you remember anything from the attack?” Keith asked. 

“No. I remember saying goodbye. Taking a step out into the air and then waking up in the hallway of my building surrounded by concerned neighbours. What can affect a vampire’s memory like that?” He asked. 

“Several things. None of them good. Come on Hunk. Let’s let Robert rest. We have a bad guy to catch,” Keith said. He tugged Hunk out after they said a quick goodbye and he started heading back the way they came.

Of course, the master vampire wasn’t going to make heading out easy on them as Shiro was suddenly in front of them. “You’re off in a hurry. What did you learn?” He asked. 

“I have an idea about a lead. But I need to go do some research.” 

“Then I’ll go with you,” Shiro said. 

“No. Besides we’re going to be kept busy well past dawn. Don’t you need to sleep?” 

“At my age? Not really,” Shiro said. He was still between them and the door. 

“Young or old, a vampire is still dust in the sunlight,” Keith pointed out. And there were only a couple hours or so until the sun would start rising. 

“Yes. But you know I can teleport. As long as you don’t go anywhere too unusual, I should be able to follow without going outside once the sun rises.” 

That was, unfortunately, a valid point. Keith sighed. He really didn’t want the master vampire following him around for rest of this case. Though he should have expected Shiro to do so. Master vampires were as bad as dragons when it came to protecting what was theirs. Dragons just hoarded shiny things while masters hoarded people. Besides, if the attacker was who he thought it was, maybe having the master vampire around would be worth the headache for the firepower he’d be bringing. 

“Fine. But try not to get in the way,” Keith said. 

“Great. So where are we going and how are we getting there,” Shiro asked looking relaxed and happy now that he’d gotten his way. 

“I was going to call a taxi,” Keith admitted. 

“A half-fae detective and you need a taxi?” Shiro asked, clearly amused. 

“So?” 

“If it’s somewhere in my city then I should be able to transport you.” 

“No way. I’ll transport myself, thank you very much. That goes twice over if you two are going to keep flirting. This is flirting, right? I gotta say, it’s a little weird if it is,” Hunk said. 

“You think I’m bad at flirting?”

“We’re not flirting,” Keith said at the same time as Shiro. 

They looked at each other and Shiro sighed. “Apparently I’m bad at flirting…” 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I’m not exactly a fledgling, Hunk,” Shiro said. 

“Oh.. I guess that’s true. Well how old are you?” 

“Are you two going to share your ages?” Silence greeted his question. “Then I’ll keep mine to myself. So, where are we going?” 

“My place. I need to pick up a few things,” Keith said. 

“Did you want me to get it for you?” Hunk asked. 

“Actually, yeah. And then can you meet us in the park?” He pulled out his phone and messaged Hunk what he wanted and then turned to Shiro. “Cedarview park. Try not to land us in the pond,” He said and held out his hand for Shiro to take. 

“Again. I’m not a fledgling,” Shiro said. He took Keith’s hand and tugged him in close before wrapping his other arm around him and teleporting them to the park. 

 

-0-0-0-

“I want to thank you for helping with Robert. I’m not sure what you did but I could tell you did something. His energies felt slightly more balanced after you checked him over,” Shiro said as they stood waiting under a large weeping willow. 

“Don’t mention it. It’s part of the job. And I wasn’t able to do much…” 

“The fact that you were able to do anything was amazing. And while Robert is likely disappointed about his powers being damaged, he’s relieved to know he won’t wilt away and die anytime soon.” 

Keith figured that would be a nice thing to know but he still felt like he should have been able to do more. Maybe after he confronted the bastard who did this he’d have a better idea on how to fix Robert and the others further. 

“When this is done, maybe I can come up with a healing circle that will help him and the others further,” Keith said. 

“We’d certainly pay you for your efforts,” Shiro said. 

Keith nodded. It’s just what his business needed. Though honestly, he was sure his business kept floundering because he was always willing to help people for free or for very little when they needed him but couldn’t pay his normal fees. “Of course.” 

“Is it your fae half or your mysterious other half that gives you healing powers?” Shiro asked. 

“Hmmm you’re going to have to be more sneaky than that if you want to find out my other half,” Keith said.

“It’s one of many things I want to know about you, Keith. You intrigue me and amaze me. I can think of no other fae creature, half or otherwise, who would use their time to help others,” Shiro said. He slowly moved closer to him, like a hunter on the prowl, one who knew his prey had nowhere to go.

Keith knew the slow movements was also to give him a chance to move away if he wanted to, but Keith honestly didn’t want to escape the vampire. Instead, he leaned back against the willow tree’s trunk and waited for Shiro to prowl closer. “You’re not the typical asshole vampire master yourself,” Keith said. 

Shiro gave a small laugh and then gave a grin full of fang. “You just caught me on a good day.”

“Oh? And what are you like on a bad day?”

“Much more bitey,” Shiro said.

And it was ridiculous that he tried to say such a silly thing in such a serious tone. But before Keith could tease him, Shiro’s lips were on his and he gave up trying to banter and just kissed back. 

Shiro pressed him back into the tree and Keith let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around the master vampire. Shiro quickly took advantage of Keith’s moan to deepen the kiss and when Keith’s tongue brushed against a sharp fang a thrill of excitement shot down Keith’s spine. 

There was something about being held firm between the tree and a large dangerous predator who was currently trying to devour him in the best way that apparently got him going. 

He arched up against Shiro as the larger man pushed back against him, both of them lost to the kiss until they heard a very obvious cough. 

“Sorry for the bad timing… bad? Good? Well sorry. I brought what you wanted, Keith,” Hunk said. 

Keith leaned to the left to look around Shiro and saw Hunk looking at him with wide eyes and clearly trying to figure out if he should smack Shiro for taking advantage or Keith for being an idiot. 

With a sigh, and a lot of reluctance, he nudged Shiro away who gracefully stepped back a few steps. Keith took a moment to run his fingers through his hair and give his jacket a tug back into place. When he was done, he felt more centered and a lot less likely to pounce on the master vampire again. That had been a stupid thing to do. Vampires just led to trouble. No matter how sexy they were. 

“Okay. Let’s do this,” Keith said looking back at Hunk and taking the satchel from him when he handed it over. He carefully pulled out the antique mirror from inside of it. It was basically a fae smartphone and would let him call anyone in the fae realm whose mirror he had connected his to. 

“Thanks Hunk. And your timing was fine.” Even now that he was feeling more settled, he still wasn’t sure if Hunk’s timing was good or bad. Probably good only because getting naked in a public park was always a tacky thing to do.

Looking around the park, it was still deserted and would likely be until the sun started to rise. A perfect opportunity for a spoiled wolf to play and to be on hand in case they needed to move quickly after his call. 

“Kosmo, come,” He said just under his breath. The next moment, his wolf popped into existence beside him. Kosmo stared intently at him until Keith reached out to pet him. His tail wagged furiously and finally after he was satisfied with the ear scratches he turned to look around him. 

Kosmo paused as he caught sight of Shiro who was staring at him in awe. “Is that a cosmic wolf?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said. 

“Wow.” Shiro knelt down and reached out a hand. After a tentative sniff, Kosmo gave it a lick and then moved in closer so Shiro could pet him. “Wow,” Shiro said again as he gave Kosmo the type of enthusiastic scratches that all pet lovers knew how to give. 

“You didn’t strike me as a dog person,” Keith said as he made himself comfortable sitting against the base of the tree. 

“He’s not a dog. He’s a cosmic wolf. He’s as rare as a unicorn and twice as handsome,” he said. Kosmo preened under the attention. 

“Uh-huh,” Keith said. He wasn’t sure just how rare Kosmo was though Iverson just earlier tonight had mentioned he thought them extinct. But creatures in the fae realm were usually more abundant than they were in the mortal one. They had found each other several years ago on a misadventure and had been friends ever since. But considering how shocked everyone acted who saw him and knew what he was, Keith figured he had to be something special to the universe and not just to Keith. 

“Who are you going to call?” Hunk asked as Shiro continued to play with Kosmo. Keith could tell that the master vampire was still paying attention to them though. 

“Maybe Allura…” His parents would definitely be able to answer his question but that meant talking to his parents. In front of Shiro, even. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

“Is she going to know? She’s at the summer court.” 

“You know how everyone likes to gossip. It’ll be fine.” At least Keith hoped it would be. He reached into himself and pulled out a thread of his power and sent it into the old mirror. “Allura,” He said. The mirror stopped reflecting his own face and swirled with rainbow light before showing a room filled with light, flowers and birdsong. 

“Maybe she’s not home?” Hunk asked as they looked at the empty room.

“No. It wouldn’t have connected if she wasn’t nearby. Allura!” Keith said the last part louder and directly at the mirror. 

“Oh hey, it’s Mullet,” an annoying voice said. Keith had to hold back a groan. 

“What are you doing in Allura’s room?” He asked as Lance came into view. 

“Dropping off her lunch. Some of us actually do our duties and don’t just go pr-” 

“Enough, Lance. I need to talk to Allura.” Keith didn’t have time for one of Lance’s lectures. He still wasn’t over his childhood grudge where Keith was always better at everything without even trying. Hunk always told him that it probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Keith had at least tried to remember everyone’s names. 

“Maybe you should come talk to her in person. And show some respect. You might be a p-” 

“Lance!” Keith shouted to stop him from spilling secrets and to get his attention. “This is important. You can whine about me later.”

“I’m not whining. Ugh, you’re so frustrating. You think you’re so special just because of who your parents are. Well to me you’re just a bratty know it all who doesn’t even know it all.” 

Lance’s insults continued to be less than impressive but with Shiro listening to the conversation, even if he was acting like Kosmo has his full attention, it was best to cut Lance off now. “I’m hanging up if you don’t get her.” 

“Ugh fine. You’re such a brat.” 

The mirror turned to face the desk leaving the view in darkness though he could hear Lance talking in the distance. What felt like far too long, the mirror was turned over and Allura came into view. 

“Princess. I have a question I was hoping you could answer,” Keith said breaking out some of his manners. 

“Keith! It’s so good to see you. I thought Lance was kidding when he said you were calling. You never call me,” Allura said and Keith felt suitably chastised. He tried to never call anyone from back home. They might ask him how his business was going and he’d have to admit that things weren’t going well. And then they’d either want to try and help or talk about all the things that he could do once he returned. 

“I’m sorry, Allura. I’ll try to do better. Anyway, it’s about Lotor. Do you know if he’s in the realm?” Keith asked getting to the point of his call before Allura could sidetrack it. 

“Prince Lotor? Why do you ask? Is he not answering your calls?” 

“You know how he can get when he’s in the middle of something,” Keith said sidestepping her question. 

“Hmm that’s true. Well he was visiting with us here several weeks ago until he got a message from home. He mentioned his mother had taken a turn for the worse and he’d be returning home at once. Perhaps he’s just holding a vigil at his mother’s bedside.”

Keith nodded. All of the fae realm knew of Honerva’s continuing illness and how it seemed to come and go in severity. And for all of his life, Keith had known Lotor to be quite dedicated to keeping his mother safe and healthy. If she had really taken a turn for the worse, Lotor would either be at her side or doing something stupid and drastic to try and heal her. 

“Have you called to check in on him? He does like to push himself,” Keith said. 

“I have several times. But I only get those pesky generals of his and they tell me Honerva is stable but that her family is constantly by her side. I’m worried about them all. But I don’t think a visit from me would be appropriate right now. Perhaps you could visit since you’re hi-”

“I’ll talk with Lotor. I promise, Allura,” Keith said interrupting Allura. He knew that Shiro wasn’t oblivious to all of these interruptions and just what information Keith was stopping from being shared but hopefully he could stop him from figuring it out. A master vampire may not mind a couple half faes running around his territory, but he could have a very different opinion on the matter if he found out just who Keith really was. 

“Alright. Take care, Keith.” 

“You, too.” He cancelled the connection before anything else could be said and leaned his head back against the willow tree. 

“So it’s definitely him?” Hunk asked. 

“It’s who I’d place my money on. The pieces fit and the bits of magic I felt around Robert’s energy matches his, too.” 

“This is so not going to end well.” 

“For him,” Keith said and tucked the mirror back into the satchel before pulling out the book he’d asked for. 

“Who is he? Is it this Lotor?” Shiro asked.

Keith let out a long sigh and waved Shiro over to join him and Hunk under the willow. Kosmo merrily followed along behind Shiro and settled himself between Keith and the master vampire once he had sat down. 

“He’s Prince Lotor. He’s half winter and half summer fae,” Keith explained. “He’s the son of Emperor Zarkon and his wife Honerva, the rulers of the Galran branch of the winter court.” And it was also the largest and strongest branch of all the ones in the winter court. But he figured from the look Shiro was giving him that he knew enough about the fae to know that. 

“Why would he be attacking us?” Shiro asked. 

“Because his mother has been ill for as long as I can remember and both him and his father like to come up with various ideas on how to heal her. Some seem to work for a time. Some are just stupid. I guess he got it into his head that life energy from other paranormals could help somehow…” Keith gave a bit of a shrug. He wasn’t exactly sure what Lotor thought he was doing but he was going to put an end to it. 

“Okay. And how do we find him?” 

“Are you sure you want to come? You have a clan you need to protect.”

“And that’s what I’ll be doing by helping you two stop him,” Shiro said. 

Keith considered him for a long time. He was strong both physically and mentally. Perhaps he could help. And if Lotor had his generals with him, the extra manpower would be useful. 

“Alright. Just don’t get yourself killed. I don’t need a vampire clan civil war going on when I’m trying to get my business going,” Keith said. 

“I’ll do my best. Now, where is he?” 

“No idea. But that’s what this is for.” Keith started flipping through the old tome of a book until he found the page for the tracking spell. It only worked if you knew the person’s full name and had something of theirs and fortunately Keith had both. He dug in the satchel for the hair decoration in it. It had been a gift from Lotor to Keith when he had turned twenty and was officially introduced to the court. It had been a bit of a disaster since Keith was Keith and not that great with fancy parties. 

Lotor had found him out on the balcony getting some fresh air and had taken it out of his own hair and placed it into Keith’s and told him that no matter how perfect he was, people would still find things to gossip about so it’s much more important to make your fun and not worry about others. 

The prince had stayed with Keith until he had gotten himself back under control and then insisted on dragging him back in for a dance to show all those stuck up fae brats that they didn’t bother him and he knew how to have fun. Keith remembered laughing as Lotor spun him around and around until he was dizzy. 

He may have had a bit of a crush on him but he also had a crush on his Uncle Thace for half his life and even one on Allura for a crazy summer when he was sixteen. He apparently had a thing for tall people who were crazy powerful but actually really nice to him. It would explain Shiro at least. 

But Lotor’s kindness at the time and his crush meant that he had kept the hair decoration even after he had cut off most of his hair. He smiled a little at the memory of the outrage and scandal that had caused. It was only hair. It would grow back if he wanted it to. 

And now he’d use the hair token to hunt down Lotor and send him back to the fae realm. 

-0-0-0-0-

“Are you sure this is where he is?” Shiro asked as he stared up at the luxury condo building. 

“What? Were you expecting a prince of the fae realm to stay in some run down hovel? Or a creepy cave?” Keith teased. 

“It just seems a little bold,” Shiro said. 

“He’s been wiping memories completely. I don’t think he was worried about people remembering anything about him,” Keith said. “Can you charm the doorman for us?” He could have done it. But what was the point of bringing along a master vampire if you couldn’t boss him around?

“Alright. Do you need me to find out his condo number?” Shiro asked. 

“Sure. Saves me the effort.” 

Hunk and him watched as Shiro went up to the doorman and worked his mojo on him. 

“Is this a thing now?” Hunk asked as he watched the doorman practically melt under Shiro’s attention. 

“What?” 

“You and him. You were kissing him. And now you’re bossing him around and he’s letting you.” 

“It’s nothing. We’ll probably never see each other again after this case,” Keith said. And he was sure that was the least convincing statement he’d ever uttered if the look Hunk was giving him was anything to go by. 

“If anyone could handle dating a master vampire, I’m sure it’d be you,” Hunk said. 

Before Keith could reply, Shiro was waving them over and the doorman was happily letting such good friends of Lotor’s into the building. 

“How much charm did you whammy him with?” Hunk asked as he watched the man make googly eyes at Shiro’s ass as he walked toward the elevator. 

“Not much at all. Why?” 

“He’s pretty taken with you.”

Shiro smiled and waited for them to all enter the elevator before giving the doorman a final wave and hitting the button to Lotor’s floor. No surprise that it was the top one. “Humans are more susceptible to vampiric charm. And I’m old enough that just my presence makes humans either want to obey me or flee from me,” Shiro said. 

“Good thing he was the obey and not flee type,” Keith said. 

Shiro laughed. “Don’t worry, Keith. I know how to seduce those who would flee from me back to me.” 

“Because you’re not a fledgling. We know. And I wasn’t worried,” Keith said and then stepped off the elevator as it dinged their arrival. He looked at the four doors and then over at Shiro. “Which one?” 

“That one. Do we have a plan going forward with this?” Shiro asked. 

“Not really. I’m not much of a plan guy.” 

“He really isn’t. But it hasn’t killed him yet,” Hunk said only somewhat helpfully. 

“That’s almost reassuring. Who’s knocking?” Shiro asked. 

“Why knock?” Keith placed a hand on Kosmo and they flashed from the hall to the other side of the door where he easily unlocked it, disabling the protection spells on it as he went. 

“Come on in,” He said quietly. He could tell that Lotor was in the condo and he was hoping to take him somewhat by surprise. 

“There’s two people in here,” Shiro whispered as he stepped through the doorway. 

“Probably one of his generals…”

“Hunk, think you can keep her distracted?” Keith asked. 

“I can try.”

“That’s all you need to do.” They both knew Lotor’s generals wouldn’t actually kill them so Hunk just had to make sure he was enough of a distraction until Keith could handle Lotor. He’d make sure to heal Hunk up from any bruises or broken bones he got while playing the part of distraction after they finished this thing. 

“Which way are they?” Keith asked Shiro who was suddenly looking a lot more tense and angry. “Shiro?” He asked.

Shiro turned glowing purple eyes on him and gave a growling hiss. “He has one of mine,” He spat out before dashing off toward the left. 

“Oh shit,” Keith cursed. “Hunk, Kosmo, take care of the general. I’m going after Shiro.” He wasn’t sure if Shiro could actually kill Lotor or if Lotor could kill Shiro, but he’d rather not find out either of those things.

When he got to the bedroom it was to Lotor sprawled on the ground obviously having been thrown against the wall. He was half undressed and looking remarkably human. The reason why was the near naked vampire on the bed who Shiro was trying to calm down. She was probably under Lotor’s thrall and it would take Shiro’s master vampire’s powers to break it. But her bond to him was stronger than any Lotor could make so it should work. 

Figuring that Shiro was safely occupied for the moment, Keith went over to Lotor, careful not to get too close. “Lotor,” He said as he stood in front of him. 

“Keith.. What a lovely surprise,” Lotor said with a smile as if he wasn’t just tossed into a wall by a protective master vampire. 

“Definitely a surprise. But not a good one. What are you doing here Lotor?” It’s not like Lotor didn’t know where Keith was working in the mortal realm. It made no sense for Lotor to try this stupid experiment in Keith’s city. 

“Enjoying the sights. Working on a little experiment. And of course, hoping to see my betrothed,” Lotor said as he struggled to his feet. 

“Betrothed?!” Shiro said in surprise. So the master vampire was still listening even as he took care of his vampire. Just great. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith called back to Shiro waving him off. Fae betrothals weren’t exactly like normal ones. It was more an alliance helper. Nobody expected them to actually get married anytime in the next millennium or three. He had a great aunt who had been betrothed for like four thousand years and had three children, none of them belonging to her fiance, before she was wed. 

“And if you were here to visit me, you actually would have visited me. Not doing this.” If they weren’t fae, finding his fiance half naked with a vampire in bed would have been grounds for anger. But Keith was just disappointed. Not that he didn’t expect Lotor to date others, but disappointed that Lotor hadn’t visited him and asked for help and instead did this. 

“You’re still so young, Keith. I would never dare presume you are ready for such things,” Lotor said in his sweetest voice. 

Once upon a time, Keith would have found it charming, and he sort of still did but mostly it was just annoying. He was young. But he wasn’t a kid. “I’m an adult, Lotor. You were there for my party. You don’t need to make up stupid excuses. Especially when you know it’s not the sex that’s making me angry,” Keith said. 

There was a loud crash from outside of the bedroom and Keith made the stupid mistake of looking out toward the door. In his distraction, Lotor grabbed a hold of him and shoved him toward the wall he had just been slumped against. “Why couldn’t you have stayed away, Keith. You know I need to do this.” 

“If you need to do this, why did you come here? You should have asked me to help you,” Keith said rubbing the back of his head. 

“I was going to. I had every intention of kneeling before you and begging a favour of you. But then I thought about how it’s energy she is lacking. I could get that for her. I didn’t need your help.” 

Lotor was advancing on him and Keith didn’t know just what Lotor had in mind but he wasn’t going to sit down and just take it. He called his knife to his hand as he struggled to his feet. 

“You’re my betrothed. You were my friend once. I wouldn’t make you beg,” Keith said. And he meant it. He might not like using his healing powers and he certainly made others in the fae realm owe him favours but he wouldn’t have made Lotor owe him anything. Especially not to heal his mother. 

“You’re the son of a god and the royal Marmorite branch. You expect me to believe you would not have me beg before you?” Lotor demanded. He then called forth his own blade. 

He didn’t have time to find out what Shiro’s reaction to that revelation was. He was too busy defending himself as Lotor lunged at him. Their blades clanged together before they sprang apart to circle each other looking for an opening. 

“What’s wrong with you?! This isn’t the Lotor I know.” Yes, he learned that Lotor was a lot more calculated than kind but he’d never been like this before. 

“I will not let my mother die! I will protect her,” Lotor ran at him and Keith ducked the blade just in time and once more their blades clashed as he sprang up and swung. 

“And what about me? What about these innocents?!” Keith yelled.

“They don’t matter. And she is worth even your sacrifice,” Lotor said. And the look in his eyes caused Keith to take a step back and stumble. 

Lotor didn’t let up and his blade was coming right at him, faster than he could block. But not faster than a vampire could stop. Suddenly Shiro was between them, Lotor’s wrist caught in his clawed hands. 

Suddenly Lotor and Shiro were engaged in an all out fight and Keith had a chance to look to the bed and see that the vampire looked well if tired as she slept on the bed. Shiro had successfully broken her out of the spell Lotor hard her under. That’s why he was free to join the fight now. 

And Shiro helping in the fight gave Keith time to see just what was wrong with Lotor. Especially since Lotor had already blurted out his secrets. 

Lotor could always be driven and even a little cruel if someone got in his way. But that had never been directed at Keith. And it had never manifested like this, not even for his mother. He had a feeling something had taken advantage of Lotor’s distracted state of mind. And the odd and unknown creatures that helped guard the gates between the realms were known to take advantage of distressed travellers. 

Keith’s eyes glowed golden as he fully channeled his powers. He turned his sight onto Lotor and Shiro. Shiro’s body glowed with a vibrant white light that glowed purple at the edges, while Lotor’s energy was blackened and fractured, shifting colours and looking ill to his sight. “Shiro, I need you to pin him. There’s something wrong with him,” Keith yelled out. 

Shiro spared him a glance and nodded, not bothering to question his eyes or his request. 

The struggle lasted a few tense minutes but eventually Shiro got Lotor pinned against the wall, Keith rushed him and helped to pin him making sure that Lotor’s grip loosened and his blade fell to the floor. 

“There’s something inside of him. And it’s not going to like leaving him. You need to hold him tightly,” Keith instructed. 

“What sort of thing?” 

“A void creature. They protect the gates. Now hold on. He kept one hand on Lotor’s arm to help Shiro hold him down and raised his other to Lotor’s forehead. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked in his most plaintive voice. 

“I’m helping you. You’ll see,” Keith said. He sent his power into Lotor and the prince screamed. 

Keith tried to block it out as he moved through the prince looking for the interloper. Finally, he found him and started cleansing him out of Lotor’s system, healing what he could as he went. 

He vaguely registered a commotion going on behind him. Likely the general demanding to know why Lotor was screaming. But Keith couldn’t spare any thought toward it. He just had to trust Shiro to keep holding Lotor and Hunk to make sure the general didn’t do anything foolish. 

“Come on,” He said under his breath as he chased the creature along. Finally, the creature was being forced out, Lotor’s scream cut off as he started to choke up the black mess of the void creature. It was disgusting and Keith was sure it felt even worse than it looked but it had to be done. 

But just when he thought he had succeeded he found himself jostled to the side and his connection wavered. It was just enough for the creature to take hold of Lotor once more. He pushed away his general, Acxa, now that Keith could see which one it was, and then clawed at Shiro with his once again purple hand. The healing or the pain had caused him to lose his glamour and return to his normal form. 

Shiro, not expecting any of that, and probably not even realizing that fae could have deadly claws similar to vampires didn’t evade fast enough to avoid the claws to his throat. Blood poured out in a waterfall. 

“Shit,” Keith cursed. “Acxa, stop. I’m trying to help. It’s a void creature. Hunk, help Shiro,” He yelled out before pouncing on Lotor and tackling him to the ground. They fought for a moment before Keith slammed his hand over top of Lotor’s face and with a savage yell channelled all of his power into him. It was going to hurt like a son of a bitch for the both of them but he didn’t have time to be careful. 

They both screamed, Lotor’s cutting off as once again the creature was forced out of him. This time as it emerged, Acxa was there to pull it away and stab it viciously before setting it on fire. 

Keith pulled back his powers so quickly from Lotor that they both flinched from it. “K-keith?” Lotor asked, sounding confused and exhausted.

“Sleep,” Keith commanded. He wasn’t sure if he infused it with his healing gift or if Lotor was just that exhausted but his head dropped as he fell unconscious. Good. One less thing to worry about. “Stay with him,” He said to Acxa who didn’t seem like she would have moved from Lotor’s side regardless. 

Keith climbed off Lotor’s lap and moved to Shiro’s side, afraid to see what he’d find. There was blood everywhere and Shiro was beyond what could even be considered a healthy pale pallor for a vampire. 

“Well I did say you could taste me if you needed healing. You didn’t have to go this far to get a bite though,” Keith said, trying to keep things light. Not sure if Shiro was able to actually bite right now, he called out for his blade and used it to slice his wrist before placing it to Shiro’s mouth. 

He panicked for a moment when Shiro didn’t do anything but lay there. But finally he felt a tongue lap against the wound and then Shiro raised a shaky arm to land on his wrist to hold it tight against his mouth. 

It burned and as Shiro’s fangs sunk into his wrist trying to get more blood he let out a yell. He didn’t know if vampire bites always hurt or if it was because Shiro was too weak to try and make it feel better. He hoped it was the latter. He hadn’t been joking about the biting in bed. And there couldn’t be so many people with vampire fetishes if it didn’t feel good. 

He realized that he must be getting low on blood with the way his thoughts were drifting but he knew his body could handle it. It had to. He didn’t want to lose Shiro before he could figure out just what he wanted from him. 

Just as his vision was starting to go dark, he felt Shiro’s tongue gently licking the bite and then giving it a light kiss. “You’re amazing,” Shiro said. And then seemingly mindless of their situation or where they were tugged on Keith’s arm to pull him in for a kiss. 

Keith couldn’t say he enjoyed the taste of his own blood, but it was a background thought and one the kiss was rapidly obliterating. He moaned as he moved to straddle Shiro, lost in the sensation of his lips and happy he was healthy and whole again. 

“Are they always like this?” Keith heard Acxa ask. 

“Maybe? It’s new. They only met like five hours ago,” Hunk said. 

Had it only been five hours? Keith felt as if he had known Shiro so much longer. As if he had wanted him for even longer than that. It was strange. He still knew that Shiro was going to be nothing but trouble. But he couldn’t find it in him to care or even pretend he did. Since when did he back down from trouble? 

“I’m going to need Prince Keith’s help getting Prince Lotor home. And I think the Master Vampire will want to help his fledgling home,” Acxa said. 

“Yeah.. the clean up part of a case... Never fun,” Hunk said. “Did you know what he was doing?”

“No. I knew he wanted to gather energy for his mother. But I didn’t realize it was quite so violent. I’m loyal to my prince but even this would have been difficult for me to defend. I’m glad it wasn’t fully him,” Acxa said. 

And ugh, their talking was really ruining the moment. With an annoyed huff, he broke the kiss and straightened up though he didn’t get off of Shiro’s lap and since Shiro just rested his hands on Keith’s thighs it didn’t seem he minded the extra weight on him. 

“Give me a day to recover and I’ll get you both home. I’ll even see what I can do for his mother.” It wasn’t Lotor’s fault that he had been possessed by a weird creature that made him do horrible things. He had planned on coming to Keith to ask for help and Keith would honour those intentions. 

Besides, for helping both Prince Lotor and his mother, he could either get the betrothal time extended for a few more millennia or perhaps cancelled all together. He looked down at Shiro who was covered in blood but looking as handsome as ever. Definitely worth all of the trouble that would come with dating a master vampire. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

_\- Seven weeks later -_

 

Shiro stopped talking to Matt and tilted his head slightly before smiling. That was definitely two extra heart beats in his home. His smile grew wider as it became one. 

“What has you so happy all of a sudden?” Matt asked. 

“My guest just arrived.” 

“The one that is like ten kinds of trouble?” 

“At least. And completely worth it. We can finish tomorrow, right?” 

“Uh-huh. Say hi to Keith for me,” Matt said as he started collecting up the papers and other things on Shiro’s desk. 

“You can show yourself out. Have a good night, Matt,” Shiro said. He then left his home office with as much decorum as he could before all but sprinting up the stairs to his bedroom. He paused outside just long enough to make sure his outfit and hair were okay before opening the door. 

“You said you’d be gone a full week,” Shiro said as he stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. 

“Honerva is feeling better and didn’t need as much from me as usual and I managed to avoid everyone else for once,” Keith said.

He’d been going back to the fae realm about every other week to help with Lotor’s mother and while Shiro hated that Keith was helping the bastard who had hurt his vampires, he understood that his mother had nothing to do with it. Keith hadn’t quite yet convinced him that Lotor’s actions had been all controlled by some weird void creature and that he had had nothing to do with it. But he did promise to not kill the prince on sight if he ever came to his city again so Keith considered it settled for now. 

He also didn’t like Keith helping out Lotor’s mother because that meant several days without Keith. And while they were both busy with their own lives and didn’t always have time to see each other, Shiro liked knowing that Keith was in his city and he could be there in an instant to help him if needed. He had no way of reaching the other realm and Keith seemed in no rush to bring him over or a visit. 

They’d get there though. Their relationship was still new and they still had plenty to learn about each other. Slowly but surely, Shiro was determined to know all he could about Keith. 

“Well, welcome back,” Shiro said as he prowled toward Keith who was sitting in one of Shiro’s high back chairs near the lit fireplace. As a vampire, he didn’t really feel the cold but he did enjoy watching a fire burn and Keith, even as a winter court fae, did feel the cold and appreciated the warmth a real crackling fire gave out. 

One of Shiro’s fondest memories was taking Keith on the rug in front of that very fireplace. Perhaps he’d do it again. He stepped in close to Keith and leaned down to give him a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“You say that when I come back from the kitchen after getting a snack,” Keith said with a smile. 

“It’s true.” He leaned down to kiss him again and gave a satisfied hum when Keith reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. 

“Who knew that master vampires are such saps?” Keith teased. 

“Who knew that half-fae brats were weak to them?” Shiro teased right back. 

“I missed you, too,” Keith said and then pulled Shiro down for another kiss. 

When Shiro pulled back, Keith was breathless and his lips looked so damn kissiable. But Shiro managed to make himself refrain from indulging in more kisses just yet. He was still working on learning more about Keith and moments like this were the perfect chance to press his luck.

“So Lotor said you’re half god, is that true?” Shiro asked as he settled on the arm of the chair, his left hand idly playing with Keith’s hair. 

“It is. Fae, especially the higher up ones, have trouble conceiving so my parents thought inviting all these fertility deities and stuff over for a giant orgy would help solve the heir problem. Not sure they were expecting someone other than my dad to be my sire or if they were just hoping for any kid, and really, I don’t want to know any more details of that night than I already do. But my parents always seemed happy with me and my dad never seemed to care I wasn’t his by blood so I guess the orgy thing worked,” Keith said. 

Shiro wondered just how wide his eyes were right now. He’d lived thousands of years and lives but he wasn’t sure he’d ever met anyone talk so casually about being the result of a happy couple at an orgy. “Your parents seem interesting,” Shiro said diplomatically. 

“Yeah. They’re sort of nuts. I love them,” Keith said with a laugh. 

“And that’s why you spend your time in a different realm?” 

“I’m going through my rebellious phase. It’s expected.” 

“And how long does this rebellion stage last?” Shiro asked. He needed to know how long he had to convince Keith to extend his rebellious stage indefinitely or how much time he had to train his replacement before leaving his clan to follow Keith to the fae realm. It had been less than two months, but already Shiro knew where he wanted to be if Keith would allow it. 

“Hmmm usually all through the hundreds. Once a fae hits one thousand they’re expected to at least pretend they care about duty and stuff.” Keith gave a shrug as if he wasn’t worried. But as he was barely one hundred, Shiro imagined that 900 years still seemed like an eternity to him. To Shiro, he worried it would be over all too soon. But he’d be sure to make the most out of every moment. 

“Good to know. But I think I got a bit sidetracked. We were talking about your non-fae parent. Just what god is he?” Shiro asked. A fertility god narrowed down the possibilities especially since it was a god and not a goddess. 

“Ugh, why do you want to know? I never see him.. Well almost never,” Keith said. Which made Shiro wonder just how often he did see this parent. Was it once a year? Once a decade? Once every hundred years? It was already asking for trouble dating the crown prince of the Marmorite royals but he wasn’t sure he wanted a god dropping by every other Wednesday for dinner. 

It would still be worth it though. It just wasn’t something he’d look forward to. 

“I want to know everything about you. And what if he shows up wanting to see you and I think he’s a threat and try to bite him?” Shiro said. 

Keith laughed and slapped Shiro’s knee. “That’s a good one. And if people are looking for me, you’re supposed to give them my business card. I want people to look for me, remember?”

“Yes. I remember. And all my elder vampires have copies of your cards to give to anyone who seems to be in need of your services,” Shiro said. He had felt only a little awkward handing them out to his elders with those instructions but he assumed that was because Matt was there making whipping noises and hand gestures. It was not whipped to want to support the one special to you in their work endeavours. 

“You’re the best,” Keith tilted his head back and Shiro took it as the invitation it was and kissed him. 

“So your other father is?” Shiro asked. 

“Hmmm… not sure you’ve earned that answer yet. I’ve been here a whole hour and I’m still fully clothed,” Keith said and then tsked at him. 

Shiro gave a soft growl before standing. He put a hand on each arm of the chair, boxing Keith in and leaned into his ear. “And what would my prince have me do?” Apparently the only time it was okay to break out Keith’s royal title and not get yelled at was in the bedroom. And Shiro used it to full advantage. 

Keith shuddered at the words and looked up at Shiro, his eyes filled with desire, “Blow job?” Keith asked as if Shiro might actually say no. 

“Done,” Shiro said. He gave Keith a hard kiss that left him breathless as he reached down to undo his pants. He stepped back and tugged Keith out of his pants and then decided why stop there and worked off the rest of his clothes until he was naked in the chair. “Beautiful,” Shiro breathed out as he looked Keith over, the light of the fire flickering against his skin. 

“Horny,” Keith said and spread his legs to show off just how horny he was. His erection stood proud between his legs, waiting impatiently for Shiro’s attention. 

Shiro smiled and fell to his knees between Keith’s legs and gently ran his hands up and down his thighs. He didn’t know if Keith realized how big of a deal it was for him to trust a vampire with this. Not many wanted a vampire’s fangs so close to sensitive areas. But Keith, from their very first time, showed no hesitation in doing anything with Shiro, fangs or no. 

When Keith made a frustrated and impatient noise, Shiro slid a hand up to wrap around the base of his cock and leisurely stroked it as he leaned down to trail kisses along his hip. 

“Shiro… you need to earn this answer,” Keith said.

Shiro liked how he tried to sound stern, but just sounded sexually frustrated. He decided to reward him by licking his way along the length of his cock. Keith’s hips jerked up so he used both hands to hold him down as he did it again and then just once more just to hear that needy whine he loved drawing out of Keith. 

“Have I earned that answer yet?” Shiro asked and then took the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue. 

“Mmm getting there,” Keith said. His hand moved to Shiro’s hair, tugging at the short strands and encouraging him to give him more. 

Shiro hummed around Keith’s cock as he continued to work him in his mouth. He alternated teasing the tip and stroking the base and taking him all the way into his mouth and down his throat. He savoured Keith’s flavour as much as he did the moans and whimpers that kept slipping out of his mouth. 

“Shi-Shiro…. Close… so close,” Keith stuttered out between moans. 

That was just encouragement to work harder and Shiro doubled his efforts until he felt Keith’s muscles tense under him. With a satisfying scream of his name and a slightly too sharp tug of his hair, Keith started coming. 

Shiro savoured every drop, finding it as delicious as Keith’s blood. Once he was sure he got it all and Keith was starting to squirm from over stimulation, Shiro delicately pulled off his cock and gave the head one final swipe with his tongue causing Keith to jerk away from him. 

“No more. I need a minute,” Keith panted out as he pushed Shiro away. 

Shiro smirked and rose back up to his feet and leaned back over Keith, boxing him in once more with a hand on each arm of the wingback chair. “Did I earn my answer?” Shiro asked. 

“I don’t know…” Keith said and then gasped in surprise as Shiro swooped in to kiss him. 

“Fine. Fine. Yes. You know you did… but you can’t freak out. Okay?” Keith said. 

“Why would I freak out?” 

“Because you’re a vampire.”

“And vampires are more prone to freaking out?” Shiro asked. He rather thought vampires were less prone to worry about things. 

“No. Though maybe about this. I just don’t want you to look at me differently. I like this. I like you,” Keith said.

And he looked so vulnerable and sincere that Shiro could do nothing but lean in to kiss him softly until he look disappeared. “I like you, too. And I’m not so easily scared off. I care about you, not about who your parents are,” Shiro said. And he meant it. He couldn’t think of a single thing that Keith could tell him about his parents that would scare him off. If finding out Keith was the son of fae royalty and a god hadn’t convinced him Keith was too much trouble nothing would. 

“Apollo,” Keith said quietly. 

“Did you say Apollo?” Shiro asked thinking he must have heard wrong. 

Keith nodded looking just a little bit too miserable and nervous for Shiro’s comfort. So Shiro leaned in to kiss him again while his thoughts tried to come to grips with Keith being a son of Apollo. Nope, his brain just was not able to process that. 

“So the son of Apollo, a god famous for his relationship to the sun, is dating a vampire. A creature who can’t go into the sun?” Shiro asked jus to be sure. 

“Y-yes?” Keith said. 

Shiro couldn’t help it. He laughed. “The fates certainly have a sense of humour,” Shiro paused and looked at Keith, “Oh, I guess they’d be related to you, wouldn’t they?” 

“I guess… It’s not like I hang out with that side of the family,” Keith said. “You’re not upset?” 

“No. It’s a surprise but it doesn’t change who you are or how I feel about you,” Shiro said. 

Keith raised his hands to cup Shiro’s face with them and pulled him down for a kiss that had Shiro’s knees feeling weak with how sweet and tender it was. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you for trusting me. So do you have prophetic abilities, too?” 

“No. Thankfully. I don’t think I could handle knowing the truth. Most of his kids either fall into the prophets group or the healers group. I got the healing powers,” Keith said. 

And that certainly explained his skills at healing and just how potent his blood was. Coming back from that severe an injury should have had even a master vampire like himself laid low for a few days. But instead, he had instantly healed and felt invigorated enough to run laps around the city. 

“Alright. And your sire isn’t going to mind you’re dating a vampire?” Shiro asked just to be sure. He was already courting disaster by dating a fae, he didn’t need to piss off the Greek gods while he was at it. 

“He’ll probably find it funny,” Keith said. He didn’t look concerned at all so Shiro decided to trust him on it being okay. 

“And he’s not going to swing by once a month for family dinners or anything?”

Keith laughed at that and shook his head. “No way. But maybe I should invite him. Just to see you panic.” 

“You’re cruel,” Shiro said. 

Keith reached out to him and slid his hand down his still clothed chest and then lower to the waistband of his pants. “Then let me make it up to you,” Keith purred out. 

“I really think you should,” Shiro said. And then scooped Keith up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Keith laughed again before complaining and Shiro just smirked as he brought Keith over to his bed.

He didn’t care how much trouble Keith would bring him in the future. It would all be worth it for moments like these. 

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I had a blast playing in the paranormal world with the Voltron characters. 
> 
> I left some things open to interpretation or vague on purpose. But if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll probably answer them.


End file.
